Three Hearts McFlying Away
by Sirius's Daughter
Summary: Jake has a cousin staying with him, so of course she goes with him to meet McFly! What happens when three of the famous foursome fall for her? Will they stay strong or is McFly Mcflying away from the pop scene for love?
1. Chapter 1

Danny Jones, Tom Fletcher, Dougie Poynter, and Harry Judd walked up the stairs to their rented apartment. They where breathing rather heavily, seeing as they either had a guitar, a bass guitar, or an amp. Danny was the first one to reach the door, and he quickly set down the guitar and rifled through his pockets for the key. The longer the young man took, the more the others groaned, so when he finally found it, he said, "Found it, lads!" and held it up as if it was a trophy. The others cheered, and they finally walked into the apartment and set down their things.

"Well, that was a day, wasn't it?" Tom sighed, collapsing onto the rumpled, unmade hide-a-bed that he and Danny shared. Dougie and Harry flopped onto the other one as Danny threw himself onto the folding chair. He swept his sweaty, shaggy brown hair out of his bright blue eyes and grinned as rain began pouring down.

"Well, it's a good thing we weren't walking in the rain, innit?" he shrugged, speaking with his Bolton accent. Harry and Dougie groaned at the thought, and they sat in silence for about five minutes. Then, the door flew open, letting in their manager, Jake, and a girl that they didn't know. Danny, Harry, and Tom took one glance at her and sat bolt upright as Dougie just lay there. She had dark brown, almost black hair and bright green eyes. As she set down a guitar case she had been holding and wrung water out of her sodden coat, she revealed her skinny body, almost no curves, which was shown off by her sort of tight t-shirt and boot cut, hip hugger jeans. Yet the McFly boys couldn't keep their eyes off of her.

"Hey guys!" Jake said cheerily. "I want you to meet my cousin, Julia Flynn!"

"Hello," Julia smiled. Danny was the first one to respond.

"How are you?"

"A bit wet and cold," she shrugged. "But apart from that…"

She grinned and flashed a thumbs up. She then shrugged off her coat, which Harry immediately took to the radiator to dry. Tom stood and offered her his seat, which she accepted. Jake sat next to her.

"So did you get him the CD?" Dougie asked, finally sitting up. Jake fiddled with his coat, looking ashamed.

"Well, no, not exactly," he mumbled.

"Did it get run over AGAIN?" Tom sighed. Jake nodded.

"But I had a spare!" he added, and dug it out of his backpack, which he carried everywhere with him. He held it up triumphantly.

"This is a new mix," he said. Julia grinned again.

"I heard the old one, it was amazing. Who's the guy with the really deep, husky voice?" she asked nonchalantly. Danny waved his hand. She smiled again and said, "Nice voice."

Danny blushed. Jake got up and crossed over to the guys' boom box, which acted as their stereo. He put the CD in, pushed "Play", and settled down to watch their expressions. They were blank.

"How is it different?" Harry asked.

"Just keep listening."

As they sat, they realized that, in the background, a FEMALE voice was singing. Just very slight harmony, could barely be heard. Danny looked at Tom, who looked at Dougie, who looked at Harry, who stared at Jake, who nodded at Julia.

"It was his idea," she said, blushing slightly and pointing at Jake. Tom flopped backwards onto the bed again, his blonde half-mullet flapping into his brown eyes. He grinned, showing off his one dimple. Harry, out of habit, tried to run a hand through his hair, but found that impossible as it was up in a faux-hawk. Dougie grinned also, gray eyes shining as he ran his hand through his black-with-gold-streaks hair.

"It really adds something, eh?" Danny smiled, showing off his straight-with-oversized-front-teeth teeth.

"That's what I thought when she listened to it and sang the harmony!" Jake exclaimed, slapping his leg. Julia blushed a deep crimson.

"It's really not that good," she muttered.

"Oh, and she brought her guitar," Jake nodded at the case.

"No, really? I thought it was a violin," Harry said sarcastically.

"She wanted to practice at home, but I had to come over here, and Mom says she can't be home without someone there, etcetera, etcetera."

"Do you mind?" she asked McFly. They nodded.

"By all means, we won't stop you," Tom said. She smiled and took out her guitar. It was a red and white Fender, and it was in amazing shape. She dug through Jake's backpack before pulling out a thick, messy red folder, which had the words, "**MY SHEET MUSIC FROM AWESOME BANDS**" scribbled on the cover.

"What songs do you have in there?" Dougie asked.

"Oh just some stuff," she mumbled, flipping through the papers before pulling one out. She struck a chord to make sure that it was tuned, and started playing.

"That's 'Rock Show' by Blink-182!" he squawked, pointing at her. She stopped, and glanced at him oddly.

"And you point would be…"

"That's the awesomest band in the world!"

"THANK you!" she sighed, and glared playfully at Jake, who raised his hands innocently back at her. She sighed, swept her eyes across the paper, put it back, and grabbed a different sheet. She then began playing a slower and much more familiar tune.

"'Too Close For Comfort'?" Danny asked, glancing at the sheet. The bold title confirmed it.

"Jake gave it to me," she said, now engrossed in playing. About halfway through the first verse, she began to sing along. The guys, who had been chatting quietly, stopped talking and listened as her smooth, soft voice filled the room.

"No matter how many times I hear her sing, it never get old," Jake whispered quietly to McFly. They nodded, dumbfounded. As she got to the bridge, Danny and Tom joined in. (**Danny, _Julia, _**_Tom, **all**_)

_**All this time you've been telling me lies  
Hidden in bags that are under your eyes  
And when I asked you I knew I was right**_

_But if you turn your back on me now  
When I need you most  
But you chose to let me down_

**Won't you think about what you're about to do to me  
And back down...**

_**Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
(Yeh yeh yeh)**_

What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
I guess I'll never know...

When she stopped playing, the group burst into applause, Danny and Tom included. She smiled and mock bowed, then pulled out yet another sheet.

"Now, this is the last song you'll get tonight," she said. "And it's by a band that a few years ago," she stopped to wipe away a fake tear. "Broke up."

She grinned, then started singing her heart out.

_**5, 4, 3, 2, 1, **_

Thunderbirds are go

Spring breaks coming around   
And there's no heroes to be found  
There's something major going down on Tracy Island (Island)  
Weapons underground  
Keeping our planet safe and sound  
If someone evil's coming 'round  
They should be frightened (frightened)

'Cause now the boys are back in town  
No strings to hold them down...down...

Don't be mad, please stop the hating  
Just be glad that they'll be waiting  
Friends we have are ever changing you  
Now the lid's about to blow  
When the Thunderbirds are go

Kids are learning fast  
They know the T-birds kick some ass  
Be sure that there's no coming last  
If you're on their side (their side)   
It always looks so cool  
When spaceships come out of the pool   
You know that you'd just be a fool  
To be a bad guy (bad guy) 

'Cause now the boys are back in town  
No strings to hold them down...down...

Don't be mad, please stop the hating   
Just be glad that they'll be waiting  
Friends we have are ever changing you  
Now the lid's about to blow  
When the Thunderbirds are go

Thunderbirds are go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!

Don't be mad (Despair)  
Please stop the hating (we'll be there)  
Just be glad that they'll be waiting  
Friends we have are ever changing you  
Now the lid's about to blow  
When the Thunderbirds are go

Thunderbirds are go (Thunderbirds are go)  
Thunderbirds are  
Thunderbirds are  
Thunderbirds are go

"We haven't seen Busted in forever!" Tom exclaimed, laughing, as she finished. She mock bowed again and packed her guitar away.

"Well, I'm off. Spending the night next door with my little cousin. Have a good night!"

She waved cheerfully and, grabbing her coat from the radiator, left. After the door had shut, Harry pointed after her and exclaimed, "Fitness!"

Jake laughed.

"She's my COUSIN."

"EXACTLY!" Tom, Danny, and Harry exclaimed at the same time.

"That means that you can hook her up with one of us!" Danny said, gesturing to the four of them. Dougie quickly shook his head.

"Not me, dudes. Nope. Too awkward."

"Your loss."

The five guys laughed and stayed up late in the night, talking about music, girls, and everything that came to mind. Little did they know that one of the McFly guys was running through Julia's mind, and they wouldn't know that, for a long, long time after she had gotten into bed, she dreamed of him. Little did they know that they'd find out who it was within the week…


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Wooo, guess who's here!?

-drum roll-

Me: -game show hostess stance and voice- Yes, it's the amazingly fine and talented band, McFly!!!!!

McFly: -comes in and bows-

Me: Alrighty, sooo, who gets to answer the review?

McFly: -points to Danny-

Danny: Awesome! Anyways-

Me: -interrupts- we have no time for you!

Danny: Shut up. Anyways, thanks to **dsfga:** heck, SHE doesn't even know who Julia will end up with!

Me: Oh yes I do…Muahaha…

Danny: …okay, then **Roch4Tom: **Hey, Tom likes your name! And Sirius's Daughter wishes you would stop saying that…

Me: -glomps- Eeeeeeeeevil little man must shut up before he gets hurt.

Danny: Not again! Anyways, **Mrs Dougie Lee Poynter: **Dougie likes your name! And she wasn't planning on having her fall for him, so you're safe…for now…

Disclaimer: I wish I owned McFly…then I could huggle and squeeze them forever. Jake, not so much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple days later, the guys were awoken by their door squeaking open.

"You guys awake?" said a female voice as Danny reached over and flipped on the light.

"JULIA!" the boys screeched. They quickly grabbed blankets to cover up their bare chests with. Julia rolled her eyes.

"Okay, girls, it's only me," she smirked. "And you do know that it's better for guys to go shirtless than for girls?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be to sure of that," Harry said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up, Judd."

Gradually, the guys let go of their blankets, revealing (if I do say so myself) pretty fine chests. Julia smirked again and said, "Well, get dressed, 'cause Jake's pretty sure he's got you going to the big time."

The guys grinned at each other and leapt out of bed. Just as they were about to change, Julia hastily held up a hand.

"Slow down. I REALLY don't need to witness THAT this early in the morning," she said, blushing. Tom blushed also, but the rest of the guys just laughed. Julia grinned and mimicked Harry by wiggling her eyebrows, then slipped out of the door. She then opened it a crack and said, "Hurry! Jake's waiting with Katy and Aunt Martha next door!"

The guys shrugged and threw on clothes, grabbed their instruments (Harry just grabbed his drumsticks), and raced out the door to find Jake waiting for them with Julia leaning against the wall. Tom, Danny, and Harry stopped to check her out. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with the words, "Don't mess with me. My daddy's the Big Daddy." written in red across it, clinging to her to show off her small curves. She was also wearing a medium length skirt, which showed off enough of her legs to make her look taller. She flipped her ponytail out of her eyes, bent down and tied her low-top Converse sneakers, straightened up, and said, "Let us go! SEE YA LATER, KATY!"

They heard the muffled, "I'll see yah!" from the next apartment, and left. When the finally got to the studio, everyone was in awe. It was VERY plush. As they stared, Julia and Danny came back to their senses, and walked to the desk. They were apparently still in a slight haze, however, because as they reached for the bell, Danny's hand rested on Julia's as she rang it. She glanced up at him sharply for a moment, and then her look softened as he hastily lifted his hand off.

"Sorry about that," he said, blushing.

"Eh, no problem."

Immediately, a young woman walked out of the back room.

"You must be McFly," she smiled, showing off her incredibly white teeth. "My name's Monica (can't remember if she said her name in the movie, so go with it!)."

"Hello, Monica," Jake came rushing up to her. "I'm Jake, the band manager, and this is the band."

"Including her?" she asked, pointing a manicured nail at Julia. She grinned and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm just here with Jake. I'm what you could call co-manager."

Monica smiled warmly at her and gestured for everyone to follow. She led them to the studio, which was enormous. A large black man came out to meet them.

"Jake, man, how are you!?" he said loudly. "And this must be your band! You'll be recording in there," he pointed to the studio. "And you two," he gestured to Jake and Julia. "Are gonna wait out here with me."

"Sounds good," said Dougie, who was already halfway in the studio. Harry, however, had beaten him by a good five seconds. He was already checking out his drum set, which was pretty good. Danny and Tom followed them, laughing. Julia watched them through the glass, smiling at their childish antics. Unbeknownst to the guys, she had begun to check out one of them. She observed the way he flipped back his hair out of his eyes, and the way his eyes sparkled as he laughed. She quickly turned away and sat down on the couch as the guys turned towards the glass. They all sat on stools, grabbed their instruments, did a quick tune-up of their instruments, and began to play.

"Whoa, guys," said Phillips (hope that's his name) the record manager. "First I gotta know the song you're playing' me."

"'Five Colors In Her Hair'," said Julia nonchalantly, flipping through a magazine resting on the table. She glanced up, grinned, and flipped the guys a thumbs-up. Dougie returned it, but all Danny, Tom, and Harry could manage were smiles that stretched across their faces. She grinned again, then turned around and began talking to Monica. Shortly, they were deep in conversation-about who or what, they guys could only imagine. Phillips nodded at the boys, signaling for them to start playing. They struck up the first chords, and began to sing (sorry, won't contain all lyrics -tear-).

_**Do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do**_

**She's got a lip ring and five colours in her hair  
Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears  
Her tattoos always hidden by her underwear  
But she don't care**

_**Everybody wants to know her name  
I threw a house party and she came  
Everyone asked me  
Who the hell is she?  
That weirdo with five colors in her hair**_

**Everybody wants to know her name  
How does she cope with her new found fame  
Everyone asked me  
Who the hell is she?  
That weirdo with five colors in her hair!**

**_She was all I thought about  
The girl I couldn't live without  
But then she went insane  
She couldn't take the fame  
She said I was to blame  
She had enough and shaved five colors off  
And now...   
She's just a weirdo with no name_**

Everybody wants to now her name  
How does she cope with her new found fame  
Everyone asked me  
Who the hell is she?  
That weirdo with 5 colors in her hair!  


**_Do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do  
Do_**

The guys looked up, grinning, to see Phillips gone and Jake running after him. Julia got up and went into the room.

"You guys were awesome!" she said, giving all of them a hug. It sent shivers down three of the four boys spines.

"Thanks, but your voice added depth to it," Dougie said. She smiled at him.

"You were awesome," she repeated, and then sat on the floor in front of them. She settled her self between Tom and Danny (they threw smug glances at Harry) and began chatting. They could tell she was nervous, though, because she kept glancing at the door and her smile would falter for a fraction of a second every now and then. Finally, Jake came back into the room. Julia leapt up with the guys; expectant looks on their faces.

"He said he'll send it to some radio stations and, depending on the radio play, you'll get a record deal or not."

The Dougie and Tom cheered as Danny and Harry pumped a fist into the air and high-fived each other. Julia jumped up and down, squealing excitedly. She suddenly stopped, looked at her watch, and gasped.

"I've gotta go! I'm watching Katy today!" she exclaimed and, planting a kiss on all five of the guys cheeks, tore out of the door, leaving three of them in a stupor. Simultaneously, the lifted their hands to the place where her lips had touched. Dougie and Jake burst out laughing.

"THAT was good!" Jake said.

"Blackmail! Bwahaha…" Dougie cackled evilly. Tom, Danny, and Harry rolled their eyes, picked up their instruments, and walked out, cuffing the other two on the heads. Shrugging, Jake and Dougie followed suit, devising a plan to get Julia with one of the three.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: OH MAH GEE, I GOTS REVIEWS! Anyways, here's…HARRY!!!!!

Harry: -bows to girls holding signs like, "HARRY BANG ME LIKE YOUR DRUMS"-

Me: And, of course, the other MCFLY BOYS!!!

McFly: -bows, surrounded by screaming girls-

Me: -snarls- BACK OFFA DANNY, BIATCHES! HE'S MINEY MINE MINE! -holds up mace-

Harry: Okay, then. -scootchscootchscootch- Anyways, on with the reviews.

First off, **Mrs Dougie Lee Poynter: **We don't know who it could be! Personally, I think she likes me, but Sirius's Daughter thanks you…oh, and Dougie says hi. By the way, there's a surprise for you in this chapter…

Dougie: -waves and grins-

Harry: Second, **dsfga: **Sirius's Daughter is beginning to really enjoy your reviews. But she would like to point out that she's sort of said that it probably won't be Dougie. But anyways, thanks!

**Roch4Tom: **Everyone thinks it's going to be Dougie, but this chapter just might change your mind…

And, last but not least, the cat's meow, the bee's knees, the cat's pajamas, the-

Tom: -slaps him in the back of the head-

Danny: -slaps him in the back of the head-

Harry: OW! Fine…**weihnachtskeks3: **Sorry if I got it wrong…anyways, thanks for reviewing! Here are more chapters!

Me: -whilst huggling Danny- ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: …….FINE, I DON'T OWN MCFLY, I SAID IT!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's to chance!" Danny cheered once back in their apartment, holding up a can of Coke. Dougie, Tom, Harry, Jake, Julia, and Katy all lifted theirs and, laughing, clinked cans.

"This is so COOL!" Katy exclaimed. "I mean, you guys could be the next big thing!"

"Don't jinx it, Katy," Harry warned good-naturedly. Katy just punched him in the arm.

"Well, I gotta go. I promised mom I'd be back at 4:30. Bye guys!"

Everyone hugged her, and she left, leaving the young adults alone. Julia smiled.

"Katy's right. I mean, you have so much potential for the States!" she said, walking over to Danny and Tom's bed. She sat down and, snuggling back in between their pillows, sipped her soda.

"Don't spill!" Tom said, leaning forward in his chair hurriedly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, _Mom,_" she said, putting an emphasis on the last word. Everyone laughed as Tom rolled his eyes and grinned widely, showing off his only dimple. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and a girl came hurtling in, breathless.

"Sorry I missed it!!" she cried breathlessly. "I got the call from Julia like, ten minutes ago!"

"Hey Geni!" Julia cried, getting up and hugging her. Dougie stopped his can halfway to his mouth to stare at the newcomer. She had curly light brown/dirty blonde hair, which was up in two ponytails under a black tuque, and she was wearing an emerald shirt over blue jeans with a black zip up sweatshirt over it. She looked to be about 5'5", which was a bit shorter than Dougie (I have no clue how tall he is, so correct me if I'm wrong). In short, Dougie looked like he was in luuuuurrrrrve.

"Geni, these are the guys!" Julia said excitedly. "This is Tom,"

He waved.

"Harry,"

Harry nodded.

"Danny,"

He smiled politely.

"And ickle Dougie."

"Hi!" he said, jumping out of his chair to shake her hand. She smiled at him.

"Anyways, you know Jake, so guys, this is my bestest buddy, Geni!"

"Hi Geni!" chorused McFly.

She nodded, and sat down on Dougie and Harry's bed as Julia settled back into her nest on Tom and Danny's bed, shoving Jake off with her foot as he had sat down on the edge when she got up.

"Now that wasn't very nice!" he exclaimed from his position on the floor. She just grinned at him and turned to Geni.

"Sooooo…you heard the song to look out for yet?" she asked slyly. Geni looked confused for the fraction of a second, then her face lit up.

"Seriously!?" she squealed. Julia nodded excitedly. Geni leapt over next to her and they began talking excitedly, with Julia singing every few seconds to show her the song.

"Well, seeing as the girls are otherwise occupied," Jake said quietly, scooting over to the band. "I've got to talk to you three."

He indicated Tom, Harry, and Danny, who suddenly felt an ominous feeling at the looks that Jake and Dougie shared.

"What is it?" Tom asked cautiously. The two glanced at each other and grinned.

"We know for a fact that she likes one of you," Dougie continued in a whisper.

"So we decided to hook that one of you up!"

The three McFlyers looked at each other in surprise.

"But," Jake continued. "You have to earn it. We'll help you along the way by telling you what to do and stuff, but we won't tell you who it is."

"Um…so the first clue?" Harry said, confused. Jake grinned.

"She loves music, as you already know," he drawled. "But there's one thing that just gets to her."

"And that would be…?" Tom asked.

"When someone is singing to her, specifically," Dougie stated. "Jake told me."

The three boys looked at each other, each of them with hope and resolve glinting in their eyes. What they didn't know, however, was that this simple, "friendly" competition over a girl would threaten the entire band's future. What they didn't know was that McFly could very well (Mc)fly away from the pop scene now-and forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Okay! Um, whose turn is it today?

Dougie and Tom: -waves hands energetically-

Me: Um…. let's save Dougie for last, 'cause he's second on my list of cute guys.

Tom: I'm not even gonna ask…anyways, REVIEWS!

**dsfga: **Sirius's Daughter thinks that this review makes it sound like you're never going to read it again…

Me: DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE!!! -sobs-

**redneckbabe: **So the coolness made up for length? Awesome…

**Mrs Dougie Lee Poynter:** She's planning on making you a sort of not quite main character, but you have a fairly large part. And Dougie gives you hugs.

**Roch4Tom:** Hey! I hope it's me too…

Me: Good God…

Tom: Shut up. Anyways, and of course, **weihnachtskeks3: **This competition is gonna get out of hands, I can feel it.

Disclaimer: DON'T ASK UNLESS YOU WANNA SEE A PRETEEN CRY!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SING!?" Harry exclaimed a while after Julia, Geni, and Jake had left. "She wants us to SING to her!?"

"Look, dude, you don't have THAT bad of a voice!" Dougie said indignantly from his position on the bed, which was sprawled spread eagle, reading a book (Oh…mah…gee…)

"Harry, mate, it won't be that bad!" Danny exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. "Remember, we have that gig at that pub…bar thingy tonight? We can dedicate a song to her, and when you do a drum solo, sing!"

"Danny," Harry said, grabbing the guy by the shoulders and shaking him. "Earth to Danny freaking Jones! There will be tons of people there! We can't just go around dedicating songs!"

"Actually, Harry, Danny just gave me an idea…" Tom trailed off, then leapt up.

"A dedicated show!"

"A WHATNOW show?" Harry asked loudly.

"A show that we dedicate loads of songs to people! It's simple! We can call fans up from the audience and play there favorite songs, dedicated to them! If anyone comes, of course…" he trailed off.

"Dude, NO ONE is gonna come! We just released our single yesterday!"

"Actually, Julia called while you were gone doing that one thing you wouldn't talk about and said that they played our song. Like, 3 times on 3 different MAJOR stations," Danny said slyly. The other boys' jaws dropped to the ground.

"SERIOUSLY?!" they all said at the same time. Danny nodded, then looked at his watch.

"Dudes, we gotta, go, sound check is in 15 minutes!"

The boys looked at each other, grabbed their things, and raced out, off to the alley.

AT THE ALLEY

"We're here!" Tom called breathlessly, running in, followed by the others.

"Thank God, you're just in time!" Jake called, rushing over to them. "Come on, get onstage, you start in 5 minutes!"

"Jake, we're gonna dedicate all the songs in the show so we can sing to Julia," Tom explained hurriedly. Jake stopped dead.

"Dude, you don't have to do it NOW," he said desperately. "Do it later, at the apartment, somewhere! JUST NOT HERE."

"Too late," he said, and went onstage to tune his guitar with Danny. Soon, people began not just trickling in, but pouring in: apparently, lots of people had heard the single, loved it, then heard that they were performing. They scanned the crowd, and finally spotted Julia and Geni weaving their way towards them.

"Guys! Look at all the people," Julia said excitedly. "Break a leg!"

"Just…not literally…" Geni said, wincing. "THAT would suck."

Julia laughed, and then said, "Well, guys, we'll leave you to it!"

They raced offstage and disappeared into the crowd, laughing and chatting with people asking how they knew them.

"All of a sudden, I'm really nervous," Danny said, staring into the crowd, his face pale.

"Me too." Harry said, playing with his drumsticks. Tom didn't answer, just looked around and growing paler by the second.

"Okay guys," Jake said, running up to them. "It's time to start. Who's the first song dedicated to?"

Danny, Tom, and Harry looked at each other and said in unison, "Julia."

Jake shrugged and walked up to the microphone.

"Are you all ready for some McFly?!" he yelled. The crowd roared in response. "Alright! Now, before they start, we just wanna say that they are dedicating songs throughout the show. The first one is to a girl who helped them get this deal, my cousin Julia (I don't know last names)!"

The crowd cheered in response as the boys began to play a song the crowd had never heard called "Met This Girl (it rocks!)". They loved it. Whenever they got a chance, the boys would sneak looks at Julia and Geni. Julia's eyes were shining, and they were both dancing and cheering. When they finished the song, Tom grabbed his microphone and said, "I want Julia herself to come up here and help us out!"

Danny, Harry, and Dougie stared at him as if he was insane.

"What the HELL are you DOING?!" Harry hissed violently as Julia, confused, made her way onstage. Tom just gave them a look that clearly said, "I know what I'm doing, shut up!"

"Julia, would you be so kind as to help us with a song?" Tom said, helping her onstage. She just smiled and nodded.

"Alright! This song is called, 'Too Close For Comfort,'" he said, and started playing. The rest of the band just shrugged and went with it. Soon, they got to her favorite part and, her eyes shining, she began to sing with more feeling than she had for the entire song (remember, **Danny, _Julia, _**_Tom, **all**_)

_All this time you've been telling me lies  
Hidden in bags that are under your eyes  
And I when I asked you I knew I was right  
**  
But if you took it back on me now  
When I need you most  
But you just let me down, down, down**_

**Would you think about what you're about to do to me  
And back down...  
**  
**_Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover   
I got too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
(Yeh yeh yeh)_**

What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home   
Guess I'll never know

As they finished, the crowd exploded into cheers and applause. Julia smiled, and gave all of the guys a hug before she left the stage. Danny grinned, and then said, "Alright, it's Dougie's turn! Dougster," he turned to Dougie, who was blushing a dark red and smiling. "Who's the lucky person?"

"Um…I guess…Geni," he said. The boys looked out in the audience to see the girls jumping up and down, squealing.

"TOLD YOU!" they heard Julia yell over the noise of the cheering crowd.

"What song, Dougie boy?" Tom asked. Dougie thought for a second, and then said, "Let's go with 'I Wanna Hold You'."

"Good choice," Danny yelled, then walked over to Dougie and said, "You're asking her out after this, right?"

Dougie blushed again and nodded. Danny grinned, and walked over to microphone.

"Okay, Geni, this is for you from Dougie!" he shouted, and then they began to play.

**Tell me that you want me baby  
Tell me that it's true  
Say the magic words  
And I'll destroy the world for you  
An army for the broken-hearted  
Are marching throught the streets  
And every city's burning  
Through the ground under your feet**

I wanna hold you  
My skies are turning black  
_(Feels like a heart-attack)_  
**And I'd do anything you ask  
I wanna hold you bad  
**  
_I'd melt the polar ice caps baby  
Watch them flood the earth  
And I'd do anything to show you  
What your love is worth  
So won't you show me your devotion  
To heal my aching heart  
It's like an neutron bomb explosion  
Tearing me apart_

I wanna hold you  
My skies are turning black  
**(Feels like a heart-attack)**  
_And I'd do anything you ask  
I wanna hold you bad  
_  
**Attention please!  
We interrupt this program  
With some disturbing news  
World wide evacuation  
We're going to lose  
And they've pulverized the nation  
I guess it shows us just what love can do  
**  
At that, Danny began to play his solo, making almost half of the girls there shriek in delight. When he finished, he raced back to hi microphone as Tom began to sing.

_I wanna hold you  
My skies are turning black_  
**(Feels like a heart-attack)**  
_And I'd do anything you ask  
I wanna hold you bad, bad, bad  
I'd do anything you ask  
I wanna hold you bad_

1 HOUR LATER

"Thank you all for coming tonight! We'll be mingling with you all, so look out for us!" Tom said and walked offstage, grinning. Jake, Julia, and Geni raced up to them.

"Guys, you were AWESOME!" Jake exclaimed, slapping them on their backs.

"Thanks for the dedications!" Julia said, hugging them. Geni shyly went up to Dougie, smiling.

"Thanks, Dougie," she said quietly. "I-I really do like you."

And with that, she gave him a feather-light kiss on the cheek. Dougie's eyes widened.

"Will you go out with me?" he blurted, then blushed dark red. Geni smiled and nodded. Julia jumped up and down and hugged her two friends.

"This is so awesome! You two are so CUTE together!" she squealed. "Listen, I've gotta run, I'm watching Katy again. You guys are welcome to drop in at any time!"

She rushed off after giving all of th guys huge hugs, and Danny, Tom, and Harry stared after her. Jake walked up to them and said quietly, "Phase One of Operation: Hook Julia is complete."

A/N: Woot woot! An update! By the way, be on the lookout for my Just My Luck (-coughJUSTMCFLYcough-) and Harry Potter crossover! Remember, reviews make the world go 'round!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay, it's DOUGIE'S turn!!

Dougie: -bows-

Me: Let's do this thing! -sits back with a jumbo tub of popcorn-

Dougie: Whatever…okay, first one is…**Roch4Tom: **Tom's beginning to really like you. He sends mental hugs!

Tom: -waves-

Dougie: Okay, now for my PERSONAL favorite, **Mrs Dougie Lee Poynter: **here's more! Should I start on loving food names now or next time?

Me: -face palm-

Dougie: Shut up, we're going out! Anyways, **Shealtiel: **anything to please the audience! You know, I think more than half the reviewers are rooting for Danny…

Danny: Cheers, guys! Love all of you!

Me: MINE!

Dougie: And, of course, the awesomely awesome **weihnachtskeks: **do you have a nickname we could use? 'Cause my tongue got tied saying that…

Me: Be nice! They have an awesome name, so deal with it, mister! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Harry's lazy and didn't come, but he sends his love!

Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED MCFLY! THERE, I SAID IT! -pouts-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys were all dazed as they walked up the stairs to the apartment.

"God, I wish we knew who she liked," Harry said as he finally got into the hall behind Danny.

"I can't wait to collapse onto the couch," Danny exclaimed. When he turned to the door of the apartment, however, he stopped dead, making all of the guys slam into him.

"Didn't we lock the door when we left?" Tom asked, peering around Danny in shock.

"Come on!" Dougie exclaimed, and they all raced into the apartment.

"SURPRISE!" Katy and Julia leapt out from behind the couches. The boys almost had heart attacks.

"Congrats on your awesome first gig!" Katy cried, hugging them.

"Holy-" Tom began, clutching his chest.

"Don't swear, you do enough!" Julia laughed. Tom grinned sheepishly.

"So, Dougie has good news that I'm dying to he-ear!" Katy sang. Dougie blushed a dark red.

"Dougie's embarrassed!" Julia exclaimed, hugging him. "Come on, tell Katy!"

She gave him puppy dog eyes, and Danny, Tom, and Harry melted. Dougie grinned sheepishly and said, "I asked Geni out and she said yes."

Katy jumped up and down.

"Yeah, go Dougie!" she cheered. She hugged him as Julia laughed.

"Well, we are having a celebration, and seeing as Katy doesn't have school tomorrow, we can stay up as late as we want!"

"Awesome!" Harry exclaimed, hugging her tightly. He quickly let go of her, though, and hugged Katy as well. Julia just laughed again, and gave all of the boys huge hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"Where's Jake?" she asked. Tom shrugged.

"We thought he was with you," he said. Julia frowned for a second, and then smiled.

"He's probably just out somewhere," she said. Just then, Jake came bursting in, whooping and laughing.

"I got you guys the deal! You're in!" he shouted.

"You're serious?!" Julia squealed and jumped on him in a hug. Katy cheered and hugged him too. Julia let him go as he turned purple and hugged McFly. She was laughing and crying at the same time as she said, "You guys get to record a CD! This is so awesome!"

The boys hugged her back as she let go. She wiped her eyes as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy for you! This'll be so amazing," she said, and hugged them again. They hugged her back.

"This is so awesome, I've gotta call Geni!" Dougie said, and then turned to Julia.

"Erm, what's her number?"

"Are you cheating on me ALREADY, Dougie?" a voice asked playfully.

"Geni!" Julia said, and hugged her. "They got it! They got the deal!"

Geni looked confused for a moment, and then put two and two together. She jumped up and down, squealing.

"Awesome!" she squealed, and kissed Dougie. It went on for a few seconds, until the rest of the males there wolf-whistled and clapped. They broke apart, blushing. Geni hurried over to Julia, who was standing off to the side with Katy. Julia grinned and hugged her. Then they all sat down on a bed and began chatting away like nothing happened. The boys all followed them over and plopped down, Danny and Harry squeezing in on both sides of Julia. Dougie sat down next to Geni and gingerly put his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into him and they both relaxed and began talking with each other. The rest of them sat, not talking.

"So," Katy broke the ice. "Who're the rest of you going out with?"

Tom, Danny, and Harry blushed.

"No one," Harry said.

"Oooo, they've got crushes!" Julia teased. "Who do you like, huh?"

She poked Danny and Harry in the ribs, then reached over and poked Tom in the forehead. They all laughed and swatted her hand away. Jake just chuckled.

"Secret crushes?" Katy gasped, and pretended to faint.

"Secret secrets are no fun. Secret secrets hurt everyone," Julia said, pouting and folding her arms across her chest.

"We're sorry, Julia!" Tom laughed. She just glared playfully at him.

"Well…well…I won't tell you who I like! So there!" she stuck her tongue out and grinned. Harry and Danny both looked at Tom with wide eyes, and he nodded frantically back at them.

"Hey," Harry turned to Julia. "How 'bout we tell you who WE like, then you tell us who YOU like?"

"Nope."

"Aw, come on!"

"Not telling."

Harry turned back to Tom, who smacked himself in the head. He then turned to Jake and flicked him in the back of the head. He turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the next task?" Tom mouthed. Jake grinned evilly and stood up, subtly motioning for Tom, Harry and Danny to follow him.

"I gotta talk to Danny, Tom and Harry for a sec, okay Julia?"

She smiled and nodded as they walked and turned to Katy and began talking. Jake led the three McFlyers to the other side of the room and gathered them into a huddle, speaking in quiet, secretive tones.

"Are you guys ready for Phase Two?" he asked, smirking. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright. Aside from singing, she LOVES dancing. Doesn't matter what song or band, as long as she likes the beat and can groove with it. So, your next task is-"

"To DANCE with her?" Harry asked, horrified. Danny and Tom both grimaced as Jake grinned evilly.

"Nope," he said. The three relaxed.

"You have to have a dance competition with Julia judging. TONIGHT."

He then threw back his head and laughed evilly.

"I could've stood that a lot more if he hadn't put the 'mwa' in front of it," Tom groaned as they slunk back to the bed. Jake finally stopped laughing and clapped his hands together, silencing everyone.

"What do you want, Jake?" Katy called, grinning. She knew what was going on; Jake had filled her in the night before.

"I would like to propose we have a little competition," he said. "Danny, Harry, and Tom have generously offered to be contestants in a little dance competition. Would our lovely Julia be the judge?"

"Why not?" she shrugged, and smiled at the three boys. They grinned weakly back.

"Get the camera, Dougie! We've gotta film this!" Katy said loudly, laughing as they got up. They walked slowly towards their CD collection, as if they were condemned men heading to the gallows. Finally, they chose their CDs.

Who goes first, Julia?" Geni asked, smirking. Julia glared playfully at her and said, "Come on, Tom! Show us what you've got!"

Geni cocked an eyebrow, as if surprised, and grinned. Tom sighed heavily and popped his CD into the stereo, flipping through the songs until he got to his song. He walked in front of Julia and began dancing to MC Hammer's "Can't Touch This." Julia burst out laughing as he danced around the apartment, his face blushing redder than a tomato. When the song finally ended, Tom walked back to Julia, breathing a bit heavier than normal.

"Okay," she said, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Loved the song, and the dance was…interesting-"

More like completely insane," Dougie muttered to Geni, laughing.

"So I'll give you…a 8.99999."

Tom shook his head, laughing as he walked back to the guys, trying to seem together. But when Julia called Harry up, he couldn't help whispering "Beat THAT."

Harry shot him a discrete glare as he popped in his CD. "Bye Bye Bye" came blasting out, and he began dancing a clumsy, childlike version of NSYNC's music video. Julia's face contorted as she struggled to hold in her giggles, but she failed miserably. When Harry stopped dancing, she said, "Seeing as I could probably never have the guts to do THAT in front of people, I'll give you a 9.4."

Harry smirked at Tom and Danny as he passed them and sat down. Danny just stood and popped in his CD. "Hips Don't Lie" blared around the small apartment and he began to dance, trying to imitate Shakira (yes, Shakira). Julia's jaw dropped, and she burst out laughing harder than she had with Tom and Harry. When he stopped, Julia could hardly stop laughing enough to choke out, "9.5!"

"YES!" he yelled, pumping his fist into the air as Julia finally stopped laughing and hugged him, congratulating him. Tom and Harry glared at Danny for a fraction of a second, and them arranged their faces into smiles and slapped Danny on the back.

"Congrats, man," they said. But while everyone was congratulating them for their bravery, Jake was standing off to the side. He had noticed the glares and sighed, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

A/N: Yes! Finally updating! Okay, I want you ALL to do me a HUGE favor: go look for a Harry Potter story called, "And When We Meet". I'm collaborating with my friend, XxHopelessxRomanticxX. Go read and review! Oh, and this one, too.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Woot! Reviews! I think it's…Harry's turn.

Danny: Hey!

Harry: Thank you, thank you. Anyways, **Roch4Harry**-

Tom: -interrupts- Don't you mean, Roch4Tom?

Harry: Nope, look at the reviews. Anyways-

Tom: NOOOOO! I'VE BEEN BETRAYED! -sobs-

Me: He doesn't mean it like that…-glares at Tom-

Harry: Can I finish? Anyways, another Harry supporter! Yes!!! Yeah, she should've given me a ten, shouldn't she?

**Mrs Dougie Lee Poynter: **Oh boy, you just WAIT to see what Sirius's Daughter is gonna do…

**weihnachtskeks3: **You have NO clue.

**XxHopelessxRomanticxX:** 'McFlying away'? Huh? Well, she's glad you read it (finally).

And, last but not least, **dsfga: **Why must it be Danny? Why musn't it be Harry?

Tom: Or Tom?

Disclaimer: Don't…make me say it -pained expression- Just so you know, she chooses her guy today… -evil grin- It ain't over yet, though!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after everyone had left, Danny, Tom, and Harry were still sitting up. It was around 1:30 in the morning, and they were deep in a heated argument.

"Look, she CAN'T like you two!" Harry glared fiercely at the two. They glowered back at him.

"And why not?" Tom challenged him. Harry just crossed his arms and sat back in his seat, continuing to glare.

"I can't BELIEVE you haven't figured out who she likes yet!" he went on. "I mean, she's been dropping anvil-sized hints since day one!"

"Well, if you're so smart, then who does she like?" Danny snarled. Tom blushed like a ripe tomato and didn't answer. They all sat in silence for a while, frowning at each other. Finally, Harry sighed and dropped his face into his hands.

"We are being so stupid," he mumbled. "All of this over a GIRL. We're at each other's necks!"

"Thought arguments over girls ended in grade school," Tom groaned. "We ARE being stupid. Why are we so angry?

"Because we all like her and we want to go out with her, but she only likes one of us?" Danny offered. They both glared at him, then sighed. The three of them looked exhausted.

"We need to get to bed," Tom said as his phone rang. He groaned again and picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Tom, it's Jake."

"I noticed," he muttered. "What d'you want?"

He heard Jake sigh heavily over the phone. It sounded like a rush of static, and it made Tom start.

"Look," he said. "I don't want you guys to break up, so I'm canceling the competition. You guys just have to tell her for yourselves."

Tom stared off into the distance a look of mingled happiness and horror on his face.

"You guys go to sleep, we're going out to breakfast tomorrow with Julia."

He hung up, leaving Tom staring at the phone in his hand.

"What?!" Harry asked, leaping over to him.

"The competition's over. We have to tell her ourselves."

Danny and Harry stared at him. They both looked confused, so Tom sighed and began to explain.

"Basically, he's worried that we'll get so angry at each other, we'll break up. So he wants us to tell her ourselves."

"So who goes first?" Danny asked.

"I will," Harry said immediately. "I won't care if she doesn't like me. She's just a…an amazing, talented, beautiful, musical-"

"We get it, Harry," Tom sighed. "How 'bout it's whoever gets to her first?"

The other two looked at each other and nodded. Then they silently got up, changed into their pajama, and climbed into bed. When they all drifted off to sleep, the face that they all craved haunted their dreams.

**NEXT DAY**

"GOOD MORNING STARSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!" they were all rudely awoken by someone opening their curtains, letting light shine in.

"Look alive, gents! Jake has reservations for a restaurant, and it's time to GOGOGO! Get dressed!" Julia exclaimed, and raced out of the apartment.

"Who gave her coffee?" Dougie asked, squinting. Danny groaned and looked out of the window, watching the rain hit it.

"Come on, guys," Tom said, already out of bed and pulling on his shoes. "We have to go."

"Why are YOU so awake?" Harry muttered, glaring at him as he pulled on his jeans and shirt. Danny and Dougie finally managed to drag themselves out of bed and pull on clothes. They all walked into the hallways, mumbling and grumbling. Julia and Jake were waiting outside for them. They all said good morning to Jake and hugged Julia, who blushed as one of them hugged her. She quickly turned away, though, and hurried down the hallway after Jake, with Dougie following close on their heels. Danny, Tom, and Harry looked at each other, shrugged, and raced down the hall to catch up.

**At The Restaurant**

"What do you guys want to get?" Jake asked, opening his menu and scanning it. Julia sat down as she shrugged off her sodden coat, and Harry and Tom immediately took the seats to both sides of her. Danny shot them a quick glare before settling in beside Dougie. They all looked at their menus in silence for a couple minutes until the waiter came.

"Hello! My name is Jordan and I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked, taking out a small notebook and a pen.

"Can I have a hot chocolate?" Julia asked.

"I'll have the same," Tom said.

"Water, please," Harry said, still looking at his menu.

"I'll have hot chocolate also," Danny stated.

"I'll have water," Dougie said.

"Water, I guess."

Jordan took it all down and went off to the kitchen, leaving the group to figure out what they wanted to eat. The five guys watched Julia fidget slightly as she scanned her menu.

"You okay, Jules?" Jake asked, turning away from his menu. She glanced up at him and grinned slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she said, and looked back down at her menu. Just then, Jordan came back holding their drinks. He placed them in front of the person who ordered them and took out his notebook again.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked, smiling at them. They nodded and placed their orders, which Jordan took right to the kitchen. They sat for a moment in silence.

"Julia, can I-" Tom started suddenly, but was cut off by Geni running up to them.

"Hey guys! Mind if I join you?"

They nodded, and Danny stood so she could sit by Dougie. He ended up squishing in next to Tom, forcing Julia closer to Harry. She turned back to Tom and said, "Yeah, Tom?"

"Um…never mind," he mumbled, blushing slightly. She smiled at him and turned to Geni, who immediately engaged her and Dougie into a conversation about the songs McFly were going to be recording.

"Did you almost tell her?" Danny hissed at Tom. He nodded, still blushing.

"You should've! You could've gotten it over with!"

Tom looked at him.

"It's not that easy! I didn't think I could stand getting hurt…"

Danny sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Come here, I've gotta talk to you," he said, and stood up. Tom followed him, and they went into a private corner near the bathrooms.

"Look, Tom, the only way to get used to rejection is to be rejected! Even if she doesn't like you like you like her, she's still your friend. There are guys out there who have NEVER had a girlfriend in their entire LIVES, and they would kill to be you, Tom," Danny said, grabbing Tom's shoulders. (pep talk!) "So she might not love you more than a friend. She's still your friend, and nothing would come between you two."

"Thanks, Danny," Tom said. "That made me feel better."

"Well, that's the deepest stuff you'll be getting from ME for a while," he grinned back. "Go on, I gotta use the loo."

"Alright."

Danny walked into the bathroom that was, thankfully, deserted. He leaned over the sink and stared into the mirror, thinking about what he had just said to Tom. It was only then that he had realized that she might not like him.

'She probably like Harry or Tom. I'm just the idiot of the group, the joker,' he thought bitterly. 'Not the best looking, not the brightest…'

He sighed and washed his hands out of habit from being in the bathroom and, after drying his hands off, walked outside and straight into Julia.

"Oh, man, I'm really sorry, Julia!" he said, helping her up.

"It's alright. Jake sent me after you," she grinned at him. They stood there for a moment, an awkward silence hanging heavily between them.

"I need to talk to you," they suddenly blurted at the same time.

"Oh, sorry. You can say it first," she stammered, blushing.

"No, you can," Danny said, his face heating up. Julia took a deep breath.

"Well, I…I guess that…wow, this is hard to say." She giggled, embarrassed, as Danny looked at her curiously. Was she trying to say what he thought she was.

"I guess I should just come out and say it. I…I really like you, Danny. It's kind of silly for me to like you like I do. I mean, you're going to be famous, and when you go back to England you'll probably forget all about me, but-"

Danny cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back after a few moments to see her standing there, almost rigid with shock. He grinned lightly at her, and walked back to the table, excited at seeing the looks and Tom and Harry's faces when he told them what had happened.

A/N: new chapter! Woot! It's not done yet, trust me. And just so you know, I figured out who she would choose by going through my reviews and seeing how many people voted for who. Very diplomatic, huh?


End file.
